Through the Wind and the Rain
by Down In An Earlier Round
Summary: SEQUEL TO LONELY DAY! After that shocking moment between Sakura and Kakashi, she sets out to find the silverhaired jounin. Find out what happens. KakaSaku, don't like, don't read!


**Through the Wind and the Rain**

**HOLA! I is back!**

**Sorry for disappearing. But here it is - the sequel to "Lonely Day"!**

**throws confetti**

**Before anyone asks, yes, this is a oneshot, and I'm writing it to get it off my chest. Relief for me, and for those who hate the cliffhanger from LD. It just took me forever to get inspiration for this, because I actually GOT OUT OF Naruto - don't ask me how - but my friend got me back into it by reminding me how hott Kakashi is.**

**Anyways...**

**I listened to "Road to Acceptance" by Green Day one day (if you've never heard this song download it NOW) and I finally got the idea. I really hope you like it...and...expect a big ol' long story with CHAPTERS (OMG, I actually SAID it!) soon! I'm excited for myself, ha ha :P**

**One final note: I'd like to dedicate this to Arianna-san...she also inspired me to get my ass writing. I don't know how...I was talking to her today and she just did. Plus I read her story "The Wager". If you like KakaSaku READ HER STORY. It's amazing.**

**Here you go!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt light-headed, dizzy, and confused. In addition to all this, she felt like she was about to get sick, but not from illness. From the wave of emotion that had just come crashing down on her. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to recall what happened...

_Kakashi stood at her front door for a few minutes more, still debating where to knock or go straight in. Inside, Sakura was becoming more confused by the minute. Finally, his hand touched the doorknob and he quickly and swiftly turned it, opened the door, and stepped inside. He slammed the door shut, alarming Sakura, who had turned her attention back to the window._

_"Kakashi! What-"_

_He raced up to her and looked through his eye down at her warmly. His hands met her waistline and she cooperatively put her arms around his waist. Kakashi then began to take off his mask, going for a kiss - Sakura closed her eyes so as not to see his face, he probably wouldn't like it…but then he said, "Open your eyes, Sakura."_

_She looked at his face. It was almost perfectly detailed. He was the most handsome man she'd ever met. She touched his cheek and ran a finger down his face, saying very softly, "Kakashi…your face…it's so handsome, and…and…" She awkwardly ran out of things to say. Kakashi silently quieted her and leaned forward, they were both leaning in to kiss._

_Within seconds, their lips touched in a quick, yet passionate, kiss. They pulled an inch away from each other, their noses almost touching…and then he kissed her again, this time slipping her his tongue. He held her close to his body, she held him close to hers…the kiss was becoming better for them by the second. A rush of feelings was sent through Sakura's system: awkwardness, hot excitement, passion, and most of all, love. Kakashi felt almost exactly the same way. They continued to make out..._

Thunder shook the whole house, ripping Sakura away from her little "flashback".

"Oh, yeah," she muttered to herself. "Right..."

She thought about her love life - which some may call a "sex life" - and realized that, even at eighteen years of age, she had never been in a relationship. Never been kissed, never kissed someone else...until just now.

Then the image of the carefree, perverted Kakashi was shoved into her brain, and she just couldn't get rid of the picture. The scene of their "moment" never faded from her mind. It just replayed itself over and over again, him coming in wordlessly and just kissing her. It began to irritate her.

She gritted her teeth and thought hard. _Why would he do this? It's like rape...but different. Doesn't he/i have ia girlfriend?_ Her mind was racing. It occurred to her that he had never spoken of a woman in his life. It was if all he cared about was stuff such as missions, and Icha Icha Paradise, and...and getting drunk.

Questions were exploding in her head. Questions she desperately wanted - no, _needed_ - answers to. Questions that needed to answered _NOW_, no exceptions - otherwise, she'd explode. Or at least she'd fake it just to create a more dramatic effect.

As she slipped on her shoes, it thundered harder than she'd ever felt or heard before. A small, somewhat cheap vase holding a couple of flowers in it fell from the bartop and crashed to the floor.

"Oh...I liked that vase," Sakura said sadly. She quickly but carefully swept up the shattered peices and put the flowers in a different vase. She tried not to rush, for she had to find Kakashi A.S.A.P.

Finally she finished and grabbed an umbrella, even though she was sure she'd more than likely get wet anyway. The rain was just getting harder, falling faster with every second, every heartbeat.

Sakura stepped outsideinto the wind and rain. Because of the wind, raindrops were pelting every which way. It was near impossible to see, let alone not get hit in the face with cold raindrops. _This rain will never let up,_ she thought as she began to go from bar to club to bar again, stopping in every place Kakashi could possibly be, looking for just a trace of the silver-haired jounin.

As she reached the more residential part of Konoha, she nearly flew through the streets, looking for his house. When she found it, she banged like crazy on the door, screaming his name, but he wasn't there. She couldn't feel his presence. The outlook was gloomy for her, especially with the rain...but she hardly noticed that it was slowly letting up, so that now it was like a heavy drizzle.

She walked and walked until she got to the edge of town, close to where Team 7 used to practice or train with their sensei. Sakura felt like she hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke in years, but she'd just seen them both the other day. And Kakashi...

Suddenly, she saw a tall, slim figure standing slouched by the stone with all the names of the ninjas who had died in action, or D.I.A. She sighed in relief and walked closer, stopping within fifteen feet of him. His back was turned to her. She wondered if he felt the same way about her as she felt at the moment about him...

The Copy Nin stood with his hands jammed in his pockets, like always. He could sense that she was there, he felt her presence, and he felt slightly nervous as to what she might say.

"I knew you'd come find me," he said suddenly. He did not turn around.

"Kakashi," Sakura said and went over to him a little closer. "What _was_ that, back there? I mean, that was so sudden..."

He laughed a little. Sakura was shocked; she'd expected him just to remain silent at that question. But that was Kakashi Hatake for you - the most unpredictable, mysterious guy in Konoha.

"Sakura..." he said, "did you feel _anything_ at all from that kiss?" He was no longer laughing, but being serious.

"Yes. Confusion," Sakura replied.

Kakashi sighed and finally turned to face her. "No. That's not what I meant," he said, "and you know what I do mean." He sounded angry, but he wasn't. He was just a little aggrivated.

"Well, I don't know," Sakura said quietly, after a brief pause. "W-...Why? Did you?"

"No."

There was a long, awkward silence. Sakura hesitated before asking, "Why did you do it in the first place, then? Were you just toying with my emotions?" She also sounded a bit aggrivated. But she knew he wouldn't do that to a woman. Probably - she hoped not - never. It was more like Jairya to do something of the sort.

"Well, I heard from Naruto that you were lonely, never had a boyfriend, never been kissed. I kind of felt like I should have done something to help you. You were depressed for a couple days, lately, I mean, and I wanted you to be happy...so I just...did it, kind of hoping you'd like it. But you had such an odd expression on your face, and I didn't know what to say, so I ran off." He took a short breath. He was telling the truth and nothing but.

Sakura thought, _Well, that seems logical_ and _it seems like him._ Then she said, "Aw...thanks. For caring about me, I mean. No one's ever done that before." She paused. "But...are you _sure_ you didn't get anything out of that kiss?"

"Positive."

There was a very long pause after that as the rain finally let up. The clouds broke in the sky and a rainbow could be seen. The sun would soon be shining. Everything was beginning to look up.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have just _one_ more kiss?"

He seemed a bit shocked and hesitant, but nonetheless he went up to her and gave her one final kiss, but he didn't pull the mask down. That was their last kiss. Sakura savored every bit of it, even though it was just a simple kiss on the lips. When Kakashi pulled away from her, she could see the biggest grin through his mask. Both fully satisfied, they were smiling at each other. Kakashi was blushing, but she couldn't see it.

The sun was shining once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooooo? What do you think? As I promised in the beginning, I'll have an upcoming story that will be MUCH longer. Please review, constructive critisiscm (SP?) greatly accepted. No flames, please...and I should let y'all know that "Lonely Day" was kind of experimental for me. I only wrote the sequel to please you guys.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
